


One Drunken Night

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Drinking, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: "One time I drove a guy home and he spent the whole ride talking about how excited he was to see his wife."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from that Tumblr post where a drunk guy spent the whole ride talking about how much he wanted to see his wife and I thought it was really important.   
> Xx  
> T

Being an Uber driver is fun most of the time, except for when it's not. It's a Friday night and although this is when she has to deal with the drunken crazies, it pays well. Quinn pulls up to the bar, and rolls down her passenger window. There's a cluster of men standing outside, smoking cigarettes.   
"Which one of you is Stiles?" She shouts. 

The drunkest looking one, a twig with messy dark brown hair and a flannel shirt on, turns to her and waves,   
"Hi! I'm Stiles!"   
"Well come on if you want a ride!"   
"Okay, okay," he takes another puff of the cigarette and then hands it to one of his friends, "Bye guys!"   
After struggling to get the door open, he slides into the car,   
"Hi!"  
"Hey, where are we going?"   
"521 Birch street!"   
"Sounds good to me." Quinn says, pulling off. 

"You need some water or anything?"  
"Yeah water's good," he slurs, "I don't wanna be too hungover tomorrow."   
Quinn chuckles but hands him a mini bottle of water.   
"I don't know if it'll help you that much."   
"My husband doesn't like when I drink so much but sometimes I can't stop. Especially when he's not there. He's the best husband ever."   
"Is he now?"  
"Yeah. His name is Derek and he makes me lasagna and he has really floppy hair and really pretty eyes and they look like little crystals. And he's super nice and the best kisser ever."   
"That sounds great," Quinn says, stopping at a stoplight. 

"And he's so smart, he's a doctor! Not an actual doctor because he hates blood but a doctor! And he works at Columbia! Isn't that cool? He's so smart." Stiles says dreamily. Quinn wants to laugh, and she looks at him in the rear view mirror. He's cuddled up in the middle of the backseat, arms tucked around his legs.   
"He's so smart and beautiful! I mean how is that even fair?!! I'm smart but I'm like a 3 maybe and Derek is like a 12!! I have no clue why he married me." 

Quinn makes the polite encouraging noises, but Stiles doesn't even seem to notice. "And he bought me this huge ring, look!" He waggles his finger and put of the corner of her eye, she sees a glinting diamond.   
"Very nice."   
"It's so beautiful! It's so beautiful! And Derek picked it out all by himself."   
Stiles sighs loudly, "Are we almost there? I really wanna see Der. I miss him."   
"We should be there soon." 

"He didn't want to go out with me, but I had to cause it was my friends birthday. But I miss him so much. He's my best friend you know! And the best husband ever. He makes really good cookies. I miss him." Stiles keeps going on and on. Quinn is trying not to laugh but it's actually really cute.   
"I hope he made dinner. I'm starving. I forgot to eat dinner. Quinn my head hurts."  
"Drink you're water," she says kindly, "and ask Derek for some Tylenol."   
Stiles sighs, "He always takes such good care of me. He's really sweet. He doesn't like me drinking, but it's hard you know when you're friends drink. I'm a youngin' he's an oldie. I'm just kidding he's not that old, he's still hot anyway." 

Quinn laughs, "Is he now?"  
"He looks like a prince. Prince Derek of Beacon Hills California." Stiles shouts dramatically.  
"Y'all are a long way from home."  
"Derek got a job offer, where he goes, I go. Speaking of which, maybe one day he'll go somewhere warm again because this is not cutting it! At least Derek keeps me warm. I wonder if he'll make me some hot cocoa. He makes hot cocoa from scratch! I mean what kind of person.. he's the best. I love him. Are we almost there?!" 

"Yeah, look, it's right there."   
Stiles squeals and Quinn pulls into the driveway of a cute little bungalow house. There's a man standing near the front door, wearing a leather jacket and gloves, who smiles when Quinn pulls up. Quinn has barely put the car into park before Stiles launches out,   
"Derek!" He screams. The man, Derek, laughs and meets him halfway, throwing his arms around him. Stiles starts kissing him and Derek kisses him back, rubbing his back gently,   
"Hi baby."  
"Derek I missed you!"  
Derek laughs again, "I missed you too baby."   
"I love you really a lot," Stiles slurs into his neck. Derek kisses his forehead,   
" I love you too. Now go inside, it's cold." 

Stiles walks off to the house and Derek comes around to the passenger window, holding out a twenty,   
"Here you go. Thanks for getting him home safely."  
"I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to take personal tips."  
Derek smiles, and he does look a lot like a prince,   
"I won't tell if you don't."  
Quinn pockets the money, "Thank you."  
"Thank you, have a good night now."


End file.
